Oczekiwanie
by Minamoto
Summary: Tłumaczenie Sway1984 . Minęło już dziewięć miesięcy. Nie... osiem miesięcy, trzy tygodnie i pięć dni. John mógłby też policzyć godziny, ale to by było zbyt nudne. Ma się dobrze, ale nic poza tym. Daje sobie radę. Oddycha.


**Oczekiwanie**

* * *

_Autor: Sway1984_

_Tłumaczenie: Minamoto_

_Beta: Toroj  
_

_Wsparcie przecinkowe: Sirith ;)  
_

_Oryginał: fan fiction. net /s/ 7788967 /1/ Waiting_Up (bez spacji)  
_

_Zgoda: jest_

_Linia czasowa: post-Reichenbach_

* * *

John został w mieszkaniu do pogrzebu. Znajdowało się w nim zbyt wiele potrzebnych mu rzeczy. Dokumenty, ubrania... Boże, ubrania. Poproszono go, żeby wybrał garnitur, a jego prawie zemdliło, gdy przeglądał szafę Sherlocka.

Nie żeby jego przyjaciel miał coś przeciwko. Było wystarczająco wiele sytuacji zupełnie odwrotnych, kiedy boleśnie jasne było, że prywatność i przestrzeń osobista dla Sherlocka nic nie znaczą. Przynajmniej kiedy chodziło o dobra doczesne.

John wybrał jeden z jego prawie identycznych garniturów (po prostu marynarkę i czarne spodnie) i fioletową koszulę. Nie… W kolorze oberżyny. Pamiętał blisko pięciominutowy wykład o odcieniach fioletu, którego w końcu przestał słuchać. Jednak najważniejszą rzeczą (nie żeby to miało teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie) było to, że Sherlock zawsze lubił fioletowy.

Jakaś część mózgu zauważyła, że wszystkie koszule były równo ułożone na półkach - coś, co na pewno nie zaprzątało uwagi ich właściciela. John podejrzewał panią Hudson, która mimo ciągłego przypominania, że nie jest ich gosposią, troszczyła się o Sherlocka (a raczej o nich obu) na więcej sposobów niż mogliby przypuszczać.

Kiedy John nie próbował się zająć czymkolwiek, siedział po prostu przed kominkiem. Wiedział, że to daremne, ale czekał na odgłos szybkich kroków Sherlocka wbiegającego po skrzypiących schodach, czekał na eksplozję ekscytacji, która następowała, gdy wygłaszał jeden ze swoich sławetnych monologów. Ale nic z tego się nie wydarzyło. I nigdy więcej się nie wydarzy.

Po pogrzebie nie mógł wrócić na Baker Street. Oczywiście, Sherlock był tak samo martwy jak przed ceremonią, ale coś się zmieniło. Z jakiegoś powodu teraz, gdy leżał pod czarnym nagrobkiem, rzeczy wydawały się bardziej… ostateczne.

Swego czasu John brał udział w wielu pogrzebach, ale uczestniczył w nich jako żołnierz. Gdy jesteś w wojsku, masz świadomość, że śmierć zawsze gdzieś czyha, niewidzialna lecz oczekiwana, zwłaszcza w trakcie walk.

Tym razem uczestniczył w pogrzebie jako przyjaciel, a ciało, które chowano, nie należało do zwykłego „kogoś".

Wiedział, że nie jest jedynym który tak myślał, ale był jednym z nielicznych. Dokładnie jednym z czworga. Oczywiście była pani Hudson, więcej niż gospodyni dla ich obu. Molly, która była nietypowo spokojna – John oczekiwał, że będzie rozpaczać, biorąc pod uwagę jej dobrze znane uczucia dla Sherlocka. I Lestrade, który był, pomimo wszystkich tych kłótni, różnic zdań i wątpliwości, nadal swego rodzaju przyjacielem. Sherlock kiedyś powiedział o nim, że jest najlepszy w Scotland Yardzie, a to coś znaczyło, skoro wyszło z ust detektywa.

Jednak mimo że John nie był jedynym który rozpaczał, jego dotykało to najbardziej.

Nie tylko stracił współlokatora, ale też jedyną osobę, jaką kiedykolwiek uważał za przyjaciela. W trakcie służby z oczywistych powodów unikał bliskich przyjaźni. Jasne, ufał tamtym facetom, powierzyłby im życie, ale to nie czyniło z nich przyjaciół. A tutaj byli ludzie, których nazywał przyjaciółmi (Mike Stamford był jednym z nich), ale niekoniecznie by im zaufał.

W Sherlocku znalazł jedno i drugie.

Dlatego w końcu wyprowadził się z mieszkania, myśląc, że to mu pomoże.

Nie pomogło.

Wynajął pokój w hotelu, jeszcze tańszy niż poprzednio. I bardziej pusty, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. Kiedy wrócił z Afganistanu, to mu wystarczało. Łóżko i cztery ściany były wszystkim czego potrzebował po miesiącach spania w barakach i namiotach.

Teraz te cztery ściany wydawały się osaczać go, gdy próbował gdzieś osiąść. A łóżko wydawało się tak niewygodne i nierówne, że częściej spał na podłodze niż w nim. Oczywiście wtedy, kiedy mógł spać.

Więc po miesiącu prób przekonywania się, że może to zrobić, wrócił na Baker Street 221b.

Terapeutce nic o tym nie wspomniał. Doskonale wiedział, co by na to powiedziała.

Za pierwszym razem jej rada nie przyniosła nic dobrego, nie przyda się i tym razem. „Zacznij pisać blog" - zasugerowała, więc siedział przed tym pieprzonym laptopem, nie mogąc napisać ani słowa. Zaczął pisać dopiero wtedy, gdy spotkał Sherlocka. Oczywiście nic o czasie spędzonym w Afganistanie, ale to było bez znaczenia. To spotkanie i wszystkie związane z nim przygody coś w nim poruszyły, przebudziły to, o czym myślał, że dawno zginęło na polu bitwy. Przywróciły go do życia.

Dlatego musiał to zrobić. Żeby ruszyć dalej, musiał wrócić tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło.

~oOo~

John stał po drugiej stronie Baker Street i patrzył na drzwi. Były oddalone tylko o kilka jardów, a jednocześnie wydawało się, że są bardzo daleko. To był zupełnie inny świat. W kieszeni ołowiem ciążył mu klucz do drzwi wejściowych. Przez moment obawiał się, że gdy tylko zrobi krok, powróci ból w nodze. Pod warunkiem, że w ogóle udałoby mu się ruszyć z miejsca.

W kafejce widział panią Hudson, rozmawiającą z właścicielem. Może to był jej sposób na radzenie sobie z sytuacją - zająć się czymś. Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni nie rozmawiali wiele i John czuł się winny, że nie powiedział jej, że wraca. Naprawdę nie mógł się do tego zmusić, żeby wcześniej ją zawiadomić, a teraz i tak było już za późno.

To było coś, co musiał zrobić sam, we własnym rytmie i bez spojrzeń innych osób wbijających mu się w plecy. Wiedział, że się o niego troszczą i naprawdę, doceniał to, ale ciągłe pytania i zmartwione spojrzenia nie czyniły rzeczy łatwiejszymi.

Przeszedł przez ulicę i prawie wpadł pod taksówkę. Głupie taryfy. Mimo że zastrzelił tamtego faceta, nie mógł się otrząsnąć z podejrzeń, które pełzały mu po krzyżu za każdym razem, gdy siadał na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki.

Stojąc przed drzwiami wejściowymi pomyślał, że wymagają przemalowania - coś, czego przedtem nie zauważył. Jeśli byłby z nim Sherlock, prawdopodobnie mógłby stwierdzić, iloma warstwami farby są pokryte, czy malarz był lewo- czy praworęczny i czy jego żona sypiała z listonoszem. Ale Sherlocka tu nie było, a John pomyślał, że czarny kolor byłby odpowiedni.

John nie mieszkał na Baker Street 221b przez długi czas, ale wszystko było tak… zbyt znajome. Odgłos otwieranego zamka, gdy przekręcał klucz, skrzypnięcie wewnętrznych drzwi, zapach korytarza.

Cieszył się, że pani Hudson jest gdzie indziej, w przeciwnym wypadku mogłaby wypaść ze swojego mieszkania, ponownie pytając jak się czuje. Świetnie, dziękuję.

Zmusił się do wejścia na górę, zupełnie jak za pierwszym razem, tylko że teraz nie miał laski. Przez sekundę przemknęło mu przez myśl, że chciałby się na czymś oprzeć.

Piąty stopień wydał znajome skrzypnięcie i John nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Deski są najlepszym systemem alarmowym, dlatego nigdy go nie naprawili.

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i wziął głęboki oddech, niepewny, czy może wejść do środka. Zabawne, czołgał się w piasku i błocie, przedzierał przez okopy, badał najbardziej niebezpieczne tereny, ale to… To było głupie, zabałaganione i zawsze zbyt chłodne mieszkanie… Nie ochroni go przed nim żadna kamizelka z kevlaru, ani żaden hełm świata.

Ostrożnie popchnął drzwi, jakby nie chciał przeszkodzić komuś, kto tu już nie mieszkał. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy to zostawił. Pocieszające i przerażające jednocześnie.

Podświadomie spodziewał się znajomego widoku Sherlocka siedzącego nad mikroskopem w kuchni, analizującego Bóg wie co. Albo leżącego na kanapie, zagłębiającego się w nowy trzyplastrowy problem. (Tak, John zauważył, w końcu był lekarzem wojskowym). Albo grającego coś na skrzypcach, jakąś znaną melodię, albo coś oryginalnie Holmesowskiego.

Ale nic z tego się nie wydarzyło. Ze zrozumiałych powodów.

John zamknął drzwi i, tak jak to zwykle robił, zaczął rozpalać w kominku. Gdy się wyprostował, wziął głęboki oddech, wdychając zapach mieszkania.

To zawsze była mieszanka zapachów dwóch mężczyzn, ich wody kolońskiej, czarnej herbaty, drewna z kominka i chemikaliów (najczęściej formaldehydu).

Zapach domu. Tylko, że teraz jest w nim sam.

~oOo~

Minęło już dziewięć miesięcy. Nie… osiem miesięcy, trzy tygodnie i pięć dni. John mógłby też policzyć godziny, ale to by było zbyt nudne.

Ma się dobrze, ale nic poza tym. Daje sobie radę. Oddycha.

To nie śmierć Sherlocka czyni wszystko trudniejszym. John przecież widział, jak umierają ludzie. Ludzie których znał i przysięgał chronić. Ale ich śmierć nie miała na niego takiego wpływu.

To strach i nadzieja.

Nie, John nie wierzył w historię Moriarty'ego. Tak, gdzieś między wierszami przemknął cień wątpliwości, ale wiedział, że to nieprawda. Wiedział, jak czytać ludzi. Nie tak, jak robił to Sherlock, ale na bardziej… ludzkim poziomie. Instynktownie. Pójście na wojnę sprawia, że jest to konieczne – musisz wiedzieć, kto jest twoim przyjacielem, a kto wrogiem. A Sherlock wylądował w przegródce „przyjaciel" wkrótce po tym, jak się poznali. John, w tym okresie całkiem pozbawiony emocji, nie rzucił się w najprawdopodobniej niebezpieczną pogoń dla tanich emocji, ale dlatego, że zaufał Sherlockowi. I nadal ufał.

Dlatego się obawiał. Bał się, że może nie wydarzy się żaden cud. Że Sherlock jest naprawdę martwy i już go nigdy nie zaskoczy.

Ale istniała też nadzieja. John miał nadzieję, że któregoś dnia rozlegnie się ostrzegawcze skrzypienie deski podłogowej.

Więc do tego dnia, czekał.

Siedział do późnej nocy. Nie z wyboru, ale dlatego, że za każdym razem, gdy udało mu się zasnąć, śnił. Że jest z powrotem na ulicy naprzeciwko St. Bart's i był to sen gorszy, niż każdy z powojennych koszmarów, jakie kiedykolwiek miał. Więc zajmował się czymkolwiek, czytał, oglądał marne programy w telewizji i, przez większość czasu, po prostu czekał.

~oOo~

To była kolejna noc oczekiwania. Kolejna noc, podczas których John nastawiał czajniczek, zagotowywał wodę, pozwalał zaparzyć się herbacie. Czasem odruchowo wyciągał drugi kubek.

Zajrzał do lodówki, szukając czegoś do kanapki i prawie się spodziewał znaleźć tam odciętą głowę, albo inną część ciała. Tak po prawdzie nie powinien się dziwić, że musiał przypominać Sherlockowi o posiłkach. Kto by jadł cokolwiek z lodówki, w której są trzymane eksperymenty anatomiczne i resztki? Cóż, może John, ale on nie mógł przeżyć trzech dni na samych „danych".

– Chcesz coś do… – zaczął.

To był jeden z tych odruchów. Im więcej czasu upływało, tym bardziej bolało, gdy łapał się na mówieniu do kogoś, kogo już tu nie było.

Dzisiaj było jeszcze gorzej. Dzisiaj nie tylko rozmawiał ze zmarłymi, ale nalał herbaty do tego cholernego drugiego kubka, który stał teraz na tacy, parując, i kpił sobie z niego.

Zalała go pulsująca, gorąca wściekłość. Gwałtownie złapał za tacę i rzucił ją przez pokój, gdzie uderzyła w jedną z szafek.

Kubek roztrzaskał się na tysiąc kawałków, a krople herbaty rozbryzgnęły się na wszystkie strony.

John oparł się ciężko o kuchenny stół, nabierając do płuc głęboki, drżący oddech. Nagle poczuł się bardzo zmęczony.

Pamiętał jak kiedyś powiedział terapeutce, że nic mu się nie przydarza, a teraz, w tej chwili, marzył, by to nadal była prawda. Żeby nic nigdy mu się nie przydarzyło, żeby nigdy nie spotkał Mike'a, żeby nigdy nie powiedział mu o problemach z mieszkaniem.

I nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że zastanawiał się, czy to wszystko by się wydarzyło, gdyby nie zamieszkał z Sherlockiem. Czy on nadal by żył…?

Ukląkł, by pozbierać kawałki rozbitego kubka. Jeden z nich przebił skórę, z rany pociekła krew.

– Chcesz, żebym to obejrzał?

Nikły uśmiech przemknął mu przez twarz.

– Przeżyłem wojnę. Nie umrę z powodu zwykłego skaleczenia.

– Nie wygląda na to, żebyś potrzebował szwów. Gdzie jest apteczka?

– W łazience. Pójdę po nią.

Świetnie, teraz nie tylko mówił do siebie, ale też słyszał odpowiedzi Sherlocka. Nawet go widział: stał oparty o kredens, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i wyrazem lekkiego zaciekawienia na twarzy.

Poszedł do łazienki i zabandażował sobie dłoń. Kiedy wrócił do kuchni, Sherlock nadal tam był i John zanotował w pamięci, że musi znów odwiedzić psychoterapeutkę. Najwyraźniej takie właśnie są objawy zaczynającej się choroby psychicznej.

– Jestem zmęczony – powiedział do wytworu wyobraźni. – Idę do łóżka. – Odwrócił się w stronę schodów. Dziś dla odmiany nie chciał spać na kanapie, tylko w swoim własnym łóżku.

– John... – Wybryk wyobraźni zabrzmiał podejrzanie realnie. – Przepraszam.

I John nagle wszystko zrozumiał. Oparł się o framugę i wypuścił powietrze przez zęby, czując się jakby oberwał prosto w splot słoneczny.

– Boże, jesteś prawdziwy! – udało mu się wykrztusić. Próbował opanować mdłości.

Sherlock zachichotał. Sukinsyn.

– Jak się domyśliłeś?

John się nie odwrócił. Nie mógł.

– Ponieważ nigdy przedtem nie mówiłeś, że przepraszasz.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. John był pewien, że naprawdę ma halucynacje i że Sherlock jednak zniknie, kiedy tylko się odwróci.

Ale on nadal tam stał, długi i chudy. Stracił na wadze (najwyraźniej nikt mu nie przypominał o jedzeniu), a jego ciemne włosy jeszcze bardziej kontrastowały z bladą skórą.

– Wybrałeś strasznie wygodny moment, żeby się pojawić – stwierdził w końcu John i odwrócił się. Oparł się plecami o framugę drzwi.

Sherlock uniósł brew.

– W samą porę, by cię uratować od bardzo niegodnej śmierci?

John uniósł w górę zabandażowaną dłoń.

– Moment, kiedy jestem unieruchomiony i nie mogę ci przywalić tak, jak to sobie wyobrażałem przez te wszystkie miesiące.

Sherlock skinął głową, na chwilę opuszczając wzrok.

– Zły dzień, jak mniemam?

– Nie gorszy, niż inne.

Kolejne skinięcie.

– Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło – powiedział Sherlock. – Przepraszam.

John machnął zdrową ręką w lekceważącym geście.

– Wiem, że miałeś swoje powody. – Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując usunąć z głosu wszelkie emocje i brzmieć jak stuprocentowy żołnierz. – Domyślam się, że zdjąłeś siatkę Moriarty'ego. – Ponownie złapał oddech. – I że Mycroft też w tym siedział. – To robiło się trudniejsze, niż mógłby przypuszczać.

Sherlock po prostu tam stał, patrząc na niego. Tak jak zawsze, gdy pozwalał innym coś wydedukować, czekając, aż się pomylą, i to było wkurzające. Oczywiście John mógłby po prostu zapytać o całą historię, ale był w tym momencie zbyt zmęczony. A jakaś część jego już o to nie dbała. Już nie.

– Nie to miałem na myśli – odparł Sherlock, lekko zirytowany.

– A co innego miałeś na myśli? – Ku zaskoczeniu Johna jego głos zabrzmiał o wiele gniewniej, niż zamierzał. – Za co innego mógłbyś przepraszać, niż za udawanie martwego przez dziewięć miesięcy?

Sherlock zawahał się. I dobrze. Gniew Johna opadł, znów poczuł się zmęczony.

– Za to, że musiałeś być częścią tego. Nie miałem prawa cię w to wciągać. – Znów przerwał, a gdy znów zaczął ponownie mówić, patrzył na Johna zaledwie przez ułamek sekundy. – Zasługujesz na coś lepszego.

Nie było w tym nic zabawnego, ale John parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Myślisz, że byłoby mi lepiej bez ciebie? To do ciebie niepodobne. Może naprawdę mam halucynacje.

Brwi Sherlocka uniosły się prawie pod linię włosów.

– Mylę się?

John potrząsnął głową, nadal czując na twarzy ten szeroki, prawie histeryczny uśmiech.

– Nie, masz rację. Bez ciebie moje życie byłby spokojniejsze. Mniej niebezpieczne. – Jego nastrój się zmienił, John spoważniał, wyprostował ramiona i popatrzył w oczy Sherlocka z całą odwagą, na jaką mógł się zdobyć, nadal bojąc się, że może mówi do pustego powietrza. – Ale czy lepsze? – Przerwał. Niech się drań przez chwilę wije. – Nie.

Patrzyli na siebie przez szerokość kuchni i w końcu, po tak długim czasie, John zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, o czym mówiła Irene Adler.

Stojąc tam, patrząc na Sherlocka, w te dziwne jasne oczy, które czasem przypominały mu londyńskie deszczowe chmury, a czasem wyglądały, jakby wcale nie miały koloru, nagle zrozumiał.

Kochał Sherlocka Holmesa.

Nie był gejem, wykluczone. Ale naprawdę go kochał.

Nie była to miłość platoniczna – ponieważ za dużo razem przeżyli, żeby być tylko przyjaciółmi.

Nie była to miłość romantyczna – ponieważ… Serio, Sherlock i romans? Nie.

Nie pociągał go seksualnie – ponieważ… no popatrzcie na tego faceta… jest zdecydowanie za chudy.

Tak po prostu.

– John, kiedy ostatnio dobrze spałeś? – spytał go Sherlock niepokojąco łagodnym tonem.

John zamrugał powoli, wzruszając ramionami.

– A nie możesz tego stwierdzić, patrząc na cienie pod oczami?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

– Mniej więcej dziewięć miesięcy?

John przytaknął, a jego usta wykrzywił podobny uśmiech.

– Najwyraźniej.

– Zrobić ci filiżankę herbaty?

– O, tak.

Gdy Sherlock nastawiał czajnik i stawiał dwie filiżanki na tacy, John zmusił stopy, by zaniosły go do salonu, gdzie usiadł na wysłużonej kanapie.

Nawet gdyby próbował, nie byłby w stanie utrzymać się w pionie. Zapadł się w niej, a potem umościł w wygodniejszej pozycji.

Zanim czajnik zagwizdał, John już spał.

Dzisiaj, dla odmiany, niech Sherlock na niego poczeka. W końcu jutro też mu może przyłożyć.


End file.
